


Tease me, please me

by ShipperSinner



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slightly top Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperSinner/pseuds/ShipperSinner
Summary: Eugene has a praise kink , and Varian exploits it.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Tease me, please me

Varian curled up against Eugene's back and softly kissed his neck. It was a rare moment where Varian found himself the big spoon, and he wanted to make sure Eugene felt good.

He gently trailed a hand across Eugene's bare shoulders, humming thoughtfully.

“You’re so strong” Varian cooed “and handsome.”

“Mmm, go on.” Eugene smiled as he tilted his head to the side to look at Varian as best as he could.

“Smart, cunning, amazing abs.” Varian giggled as he trailed his hand down Eugene’s side and rubbed the tone muscles of his stomach.

“Not to mention how great you are in bed.” Varian whispered against Eugene’s ear as his hand slid down to Eugene’s thigh. Eugene let out a soft breath as he rolled his hips forward, pressing against Varian’s hand.

“Do you like that?” Varian purred with a devious smile.

“You know how much I love my ego being stroked.” Eugene said with a chuckle.

“Then I should keep going? Tell you how much I love stroking your…ego.” As Varian said ego, he slowly slipped his hand down to Eugene’s crotch, and gently fondled him through his pajama pants. Eugene inhaled sharply, as a shiver rolled down his spine.

“I mean, it’s already big enough, but making it bigger is just oh so much fun.” Varian giggled deep in his throat as he continued rubbing the growing tent in Eugene’s pants.

“So handsome, so perfect; you’re a god in bed, do you know that, Eugene?” At this point, Eugene was a low moaning mess as he rolled his hips against Varian's hand.

Varian took this opportunity to slip Eugene’s pants down enough to free his member, and began stroking it slowly.

“K-keep going.” Eugene panted.

“Hmmmm, what more can I say about you?” Varian said in a dark, teasing voice as he rubbed circles against the tip of Eugene’s cock.

“I could go on to say how incredible you make me feel. How intoxicating sex is with you. You know all the right places and movements to make me see stars when I cum.” Varian moaned as he pressed up against Eugene, his own member rock hard in his pants.

“I only hope I can make you feel half as good, my love.” 

“Y-you make me feel amazing, kid.” Eugene moaned. Varian leaned up and kissed Eugene on the head, trailing kisses down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and left a lovebite.

“Good. You deserve to feel so good, feel so amazing.” Varian then began pumping Eugene’s cock in a faster rhythm, moaning in his ear.

“You’re so good Eugene, so wonderful, so perfect! Everyone should bow to you, and treat you like a god!” With his other hand, Varian freed himself from his pants, and began stroking his member in time with his other hand.

“Eugene! Show me how good you can be and cum for me!” Varian moaned lewdly. Eugene returned the moan and began bucking his hips faster, his cock twitching as he felt his climax draw nearer.

“Varian, FUCK! Fuck, I’m so close baby!” 

“Goood, good boy! I know you can do it! I know you can cum for me, my strong, handsome prince!”

“Varian, Varian, VARIAN!!!!!!” Eugene threw his head back as his body tensed, and came hard. Varian shuddered, and soon found himself coming all over the bed and Eugene’s back.

The two laid in silence, with nothing but their ragged breaths filing the room before Eugene broke the silence.

“Holy….wow….I never knew you had that in you.”

“It helps when you’re so easy to get going from just a little praise.” Varian chuckled. Eugene flipped over so he was now looking at Varian, and returned the laugh.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Varian winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my fics feel longer when I’m writing them >< sorry for the short length, but I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
